


Dragan Runpa

by PleonasmicBird



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i hate this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleonasmicBird/pseuds/PleonasmicBird
Summary: A queen (Me) has failed to lip-sync for her life, which is much more of a literal statement than you thought.





	Dragan Runpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow, this is really cursed.  
> I hope y'all are amused, cuz I know I was.

I, an upstanding queen who has sadly botched up the challenge, has failed to 'lip-sync for my life.' Mama Ru turns to my competitor, and says, "Barbara-Karen, shantay, you stay!" She then faces me, and says, "Annie De Pressents, I'm sorry my dear, but sashay away."  
Suddenly, chains shoot out from the center entrance to the stage, and wrap themselves around my limbs and neck. They then drag me to the back of the stage, and the brightly lit wall behind me slides away, revealing a room with a sort of podium with a chair that's connected to a track that leads upwards. I am yanked into the chair, my hands and legs being strapped down to it by restraints in the chair. Headphones are secured on my head, and I hear the many "reasons" why I apparently deserve this, affirming me that this is a wonderful thing that I'm doing. The chair begins to move up the track, the ground being farther and farther away, until I'm finally at the top. The headphones cheerfully list how this act is a service to many, and the chair begins to slowly spin, gaining speed, and I feel the chair buzz and emit static.  
The last thing I hear before my execution is the sound of RuPaul's laughter.


End file.
